dimensional_flipfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
Daniel James Harber (born 22nd of July, 1990) is one of the original main group of travelers to other worlds to protect them. He mainly is focused on changing his body to something more suitable considering how skinny and think he was. He prefers close range combat due to having a fascination with swords or rather pretend Role-Play along with the other Anime or Games he watched. He can be quiet at times but once he's comfortable with who he knows, he is more open with some humor. History Born in Chichester, England, Dnaiel's the only child in his family, born to a father in the Army and a mother, his earliest memory is the H.M.S Victory in Portsmouth at like 3-4 years old, he moved around a few places, even once living within Germany, so he never really developed an accent. Daniel's school-life wasn't at it's best due to having Asperger's as well as Autistic Spectrum Disorder, he hated school and actually at times, refused to even go for quite a while because they were schools not suited for helping people with such conditions, eventually a school was found for Special Needs and with it, he started to have a better school life. At the age of 15-16, he was one of ten students to go to college through a program funded by the school called Post-16 and eventually left the course within 2 years while the most of the others took 3, taking IT as he loved computers. Daniel finished his course in record time of 2 months early than the original date due to a house moving as he stayed with his grandparents to finish it and went to the South-West, but after that, nothing else came up due to living out in middle of nowhere for the next few years. Dimensional Flip One day, Daniel decided to turn on his PS3 and play one of his RPG's but the screen didn't work, just being completely white and when he examined it, he was pulled in, meeting others who had just the same experience, as well meeting Chelsea who eh corresponded with over the 3 years due to similar interests. M.O.O.K. HQ Daniel was surprised just as much as everyone else was and why they came to there, to solve the mystery that the Higher-Ups had and promised them they stationed clones to live out their lives while they undertake the journey, Daniel was given a Keyblade and weapon summoning much like the others, experimenting, he summoned Kirito's Elucidator and Cissnei's Rekka, showing it was possible, as well as discovering the weapons were light but retained their strength as the real thing, he tried the Kingdom Key but failed as it wasn't possible, soon after introductions were made, they sent off for their first World. Traverse Town Daniel felt this world was strangely familiar a sit was to the others, the group managed to find a youth by the name of Sora as well learning news of someone trying to track them down and kill them was a terrifying thing to imagine, Chelsea taking it the hardest with Daniel chasing after her and told her he was scared too and comforted her during the Heartless attack and while regrouping, found Yui, a lost girl whose parents were nowhere to be seen. Later on, Leon found Sora and tried to take his Keyblade and Sora refused, engaging in battle and Daniel joined in the fray, bringing out Ruby Rose's Crescent Rose and learnt about the drawbacks of such a weapon immediately after firing one round, he and Sora double teamed Leon into defeat, but after then, everything was explained. Their next objective came in form of Guard Armor discovering A group fo four girls, Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert and the one hunting them, T.K. as a battle began, Daniel resorting to using Inori's Yuzuhira's Void from Guilty Crown to finish the job only to tire out afterwards. The battle with T.K. was not a victorious one, he was just playing around with them and so before the portal opened to take the travelers back, Neptune and her friends joined the group to search for their sisters, the loss they received and how strong T.K. was made Daniel decide to get stronger as to not feel useless but not before making friends with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Leon. Dimensional Crossroads Arrived in a closed-off world to serve as a base of operations, questions were asked and answered, such the familiar feelings some of them felt by Tsukasa Kadoya, a Travelling Kamen Rider, it was the world order and to preserve much as the original plot of the world as possible as well as explaining supernatural weapons can drain their strength more quickly. Hogwarts After the time spent in the Crossroads, the group arrived during the Fifth year Sorting Ceremony of harry Potter and he was sorted into Gryffindor , establishing a friendship with the golden trio among others, but for the most part of his school year, he undertook a rigorous training program he created as well as juggling doing studies, he couldn't stand Umbridge at all as it was most common among many students. Daniel watched the events unfold as Umbridge tried to evict one of the Professor's as well Yui, talking sense into Chelsea when she snapped, but he did argue with Umbridge very resounding facts about her Educational Decrees as wlel as waylaying into Umbridge. He was also one of the First students to sign up for Hermione Granger's DA plan and praised her for it, he did eventually start gaining a fanbase, but when it came to Fred and George's mayhem during her tenure as Headmistress. Chelsea fought Umbridge while Daniel fought some of her SLytherin Squad and showcased just how much he improved with his training regiment, taking them out with his fists than a wand however soon the world began to descend into darkness and those who survived retreated, this would cause the group to stay in the Crossroads for a few days to reaffirm their resolve. Earth (Gokaiger) Arriving in a world much similar to Earth but in Japan, he and the group which now included Luna Lovegood, found the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, by the world, he was given the power of an on-going Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim as well as a wide range of Lockseeds. He talked with Luka Milify, the Gokaiger's treasurer as well as outlook, learning her history as well as AHim de Famille's an ex-princess of her planet, he and the other helped the Gokaiger, being one of few hit by the skeleton fish Commander. Daniel would then have the experience of switching bodies with Luka and her vice versa, she bought him expensive clothes and he followed her, even defending her actions from some people who wanted her abilities to discern jewelry, he became GokaiYellow for a short time. As thanks for being concerned for the girl's safety during T.K.'s open challenge Luka and Ahim offered him to sleep with them, under the pretense he was tied up as to assure them, no-one else knew about the arrangements and acquired Rider Keys from the powers of Super Sentai. Inaba During the break at the Crossroad, Daniel became associated with Yuna and Rikku, who he met before he entered the Gokaiger world, the two finding comfort being around him, he learnt about Kenneth's Hall of keys, containing every Rider, Sentai, Ranger and Villain known to them, with this, during the week, he trained using Basco's method of Ranger Keys, training himself. Daniel would also have a vision of Kamen Rider Ichigo who talked with him about being a true Rider and accepting him and the next day, travelled with Yui and Chelsea to Inaba, meeting a alternate version of oerba Yun Fang and hermioen Granger, only more older in three years, he became a IT teacher much to his amusement. He dive din to locate Chelsea as soon as her show on the Midnight Channel camee, not caring about the consequences of getting trapped. Daniel would witness his and Chelsea's inner thoughts and desires but accepted them, gaining his Persona and didn't return to Junes, insisting to YU and Kanji they save Chelsea who wasted too far away, he manages to hold on long enough to defeat Chelsea's Shadow, utilizing Kiwami Arms again, he however misses Chelsea receiving 5 Purple Core Medals from her Shadow. After Shadow Teddie's boss fight, Daniel and Chelsea grew even more closer to share a bed, but learn of Kinishiro Morooka's passing after saving Rise Kujikawa on the last day she could be saved, eventually the holidays came and he and Chelsea went with the team to Shiichiri Beach to swim, seeing the mishaps of Kanji's 'Birth of Venus' as well. The case supposedly came to a close when the Team went to get Mitsuo Kubo from the TV, fighting the 8=bit Shadow with him and Yu Narukami dealing the last blow and stayed in Inaba until he Fireworks festival in which they left Inaba or return to the Crossroads when Daniel recalls what would happen next thanks to no longer being in Inaba, knowing who the true culprit was. Dimensional Crossroads Angel Invasion Daniel would fight in the Angel Invasion, alongside everyone else, fighting as Kamen Rider Gaim eventually using Kiwami Arms in which he almost died with the Angels attempting to seduce him to their side with the revelation of Daniel not being Human anymore but he breaks out of it and his inner Overlord Powers begin to awaken, creating flora amidst the grass barely noticeable and opening up Cracks to summons various Weapons unconsciously until the Higher Powers and creator beaconed the Angels to their death and a concert was held so the residents could forget the invasion. Daniel would be asked by Emma to train her which he accepted and become an MC and joined in the festivities, even singing music and ending on a climax with two songs that everyone joined in to symbolize they all weren't so different as well as protecting each other, he was a bit miffed at the after concert when everyone was getting ready to go to bed by the Creator and Higher Powers. Next morning, Daniel's grumpiness in the morning when woken by an alarm at 5am came when another invasion started with Koopa Troopers and Goombas came in, he let loose a killing intent upon them and wasn't kidding in what he said, funnily enough, Chelsea was reacting the same way and they planned to have a serious talk with them but they let them off, on the basis it never happens again, casing the Higher Powers and Creator to actually consider their lives. Arendelle Arrving in Arendelle, Daniel learns about Elsa's Coronation by word of the villagers and witnesses Elsa's magic in the Courtyard, freezing a foundation as well as the fjords with Matthew chasing after her, he willingly goes with Chelsea's choices of who to go with Anna. Daniel would eventually meet Kristoff and Sven along with Olaf shortly thereafter and met with Matt who he scolded and reminded him of their role of why they travelled as a group or with a a partner and meets Elsa, stopping her Ice Giant by agreeing to leave but not before speaking with Elsa and left, leaving an impression upon the Ice Queen to consider his words. Daniel would meet the Trolls of Kristoff, even commenting their song was not really that important and took with Kristoff's permission and broke his own rule of not revealing technology by materializing Conan Edogawa's's Snowboard with Anna in his arms to race back to Arendelle for Anna to receive the act of True Love from Hans. Personality Daniel is mainly outspoken in his thoughts and doesn't back away when he knows he can win, a stark contrast to when he was before, a shy person who preferred to be alone and argued with his mom's partner. he is somewhat smart as well, developing his own training program to get stronger, he is also kind hearted and would listen to someone's troubles. Daniel is also revealed to a rather grumpy person in the very early mornings when woken up by an alarm cause of an incident when he would usually like to sleep in until later in the morning, showing he wasn't amused in the slightest when facing the Koopa/Goomba Invaasion, even unleashing a Killing Intent upon them for being the cause. Appearance Daniel was a skinny young man with short hair and squared glasses, until the start, his vision improved thanks to the Higher-Up's fixing everyone's sight upon entry, his hearing however, remains the same, deaf in the right ear and working in the left. M.O.O.K. HQ To be filled in. Traverse Town Earth (Gokaiger) Hogwarts To be filled in. Earth (Gokaiger) To be filled in. Inaba To be filled in. Alternate Outfit No. 1 To be filled in. Alternate Outfit No. 2 To be filled in. Powers & Abilities Daniel gains the power of summoning his keyblade and summoning a weapon from any show or game he can remember as does the other three travelers, he noted their differences in being lightweight in handling but retaining their strength they are known for, much like how Inuyasha had to do with the reforged Tessaiga against Ryukosei, being like an extension of his hand. During the Invasion of the Angels in the Crossroads, Daniel gains the ability to grow Helheim's vines as well as control them, an indication of his Overlord abilities beginning to awaken and being open to open Cracks with a variety of any weapon he can remember, albeit unconsciously, it is likely he can enter Helheim though a Crack to acquire more Lockseeds or even one of the fruits, but it's unknown as of yet. During Arendelle, Daniel showcases the ability to produce devices which isn't Weapon Summoning, but more like Transportation Summoning of a certain size, this is most likely, his Keyblade transformed into a replica of said item as a Keybalde is capable of creating portals to the Lanes In-Between as well as being used to travel between worlds, this is proabbaly both Keybalde and Weapon Summoning mixing together. Lunar Eclipse The Lunar Eclipse has a long pointed shaft and the teeth resemble three spikes. Although the base of the Keyblade appears solid, the hilt and additional detailing appear weak and delicate, forming wispy curls all along the Keyblade. The Keychain charm resembles the symbol of the Heartless. The overall color scheme is silver and metallic blue, Daniel is capable of changing it into a shotgun as shown in Dead Fantasy but hasn't unlocked the telekinetic abilities of what Kairi/Namine can do in DF. World of Gokaiger In the world of Gokaiger, Daniel was given the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds, the first he used being Orange, becoming the future Kamen Rider Gaim, although not the true one as that is Kouta Kazuraba, Daniel is shown to be creative with what Lockseeds he had available, even going so far as to experiment with them before a battle to get a grasp on their abilities than spur of the moment. Kamen Rider Gaim: Pre Arms This form is briefly seen during Gaim's transformation sequence, before the armor attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Orange Arms "Soiya! Orange Arms! Hanamichi on Stage!" ―Transformation announcement Orange Arms (オレンジアームズ Orenji Āmuzu?) is Gaim's default orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Daidaimaru, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Dai Kabuto (ダイカブト? lit. "Orange Helmet"). This form is Gaim's most balanced form. Because of that, Gaim often uses this form, due to it not suffering from any significantly statistic power up or down. When Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he can execute one of two finishing attacks. ◾Daidai Ittou (大橙一刀? lit. "Great Orange Sword Strike"): Gaim charges his Daidaimaru with energy before unleashing a series of slashes on the target. ◾Burai Kick (無頼キック Burai Kikku?): Gaim jumps into the air, engulfed by an orange energy passing through a line of orange slices with a high concentration of orange energy focused on his right foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Alternatively, if Gaim peforms the Burai Kick from a long distance away, the line of orange slices do not appear. ◾A variation of the Burai Kick is used in the Golden Fruit Cup Soccer Tournament. When Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Sparking function, he can temporarily convert his Orange Arms' Armor Part into its fruit form, which can be spun and used as a shield to bounce off an enemy's attack. Pine Arms "Soiya! Pine Arms! Funsai Destroy!" ―Transformation announcement Pine Arms (パインアームズ Pain Āmuzu?, short for "Pineapple Arms") is Gaim's pineapple-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Pine Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Pine Iron, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Spine Kabuto (スパインカブト Supain Kabuto?, lit. "Spine Helmet"). In this form, Gaim becomes a little more powerful than Orange Arms. However, only the punching power increases, while the kicking power remains the same. His maximum jump height and running speed also decrease. However, in this form, Gaim achieves more defense than he had in Orange Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. ◾Iron Breaker (アイアンブレイカー Aian Bureikā?): After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he throws/kicks the Pine Iron at the opponent, growing it if he needs it to. Once the Pine Iron is attached to the opponent's head, he strikes the target with a powerful side kick. ◾A variation of this attack is present: Gaim launches the Pine iron to encase the target in a pine aura passes through a line of slices of pine and slams into the target with a powerful side kick. If the Pine Iron is unavailable or is already being used, Gaim just passes through the line of pine slices and kicks the target as usual. ◾When used in conjunction with Mango Au Lait, the Pine Iron expands on the target's head, mixed with Mango energy and crushes the target. ◾Iron Breaker can be used without the side kick, causing the Pine Iron to become an explosive projectile instead of attaching to the target's head. ◾Pine Musou Zan (パイン無双斬 Pain Musō Zan?, lit. "Pineapple Unrivaled Slash"): After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he restrains the opponent with the Pine Iron and charges the Musou Saber with pineapple-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. Ichigo Arms "Soiya! Ichigo Arms! Shushutto Spark!" ―Transformation announcement Ichigo Arms (イチゴアームズ Ichigo Āmuzu?, lit. "Strawberry Arms") is Gaim's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Berry Kabuto (ツブテカブト Tsubute Kabuto?, lit. "Berry Helmet"). In this form, Gaim has less punching power than even Orange Arms. However, like his other forms, his kicking power is unaffected. What he gains in this form is slightly faster running speed and higher max jumping height when compared to Orange Arms. Suika Arms Soiya! Suika Arms! Odama Big Bang!" ―Transformation announcement "Yoroi/Odama/Gyro Mode!" ―Mode change announcement Suika Arms (スイカアームズ Suika Āmuzu?, lit. "Watermelon Arms") is Gaim's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Suika Sojinto, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Suika Head (スイカヘッド Suika Heddo?, lit. "Watermelon Head") with an unspecified visor. This form can interchange into three modes. ◾Yoroi Mode (ヨロイモード Yoroi Mōdo?, lit. "Armored Mode"): Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Gaim with the Suika Sojinto for combat. ◾Odama Mode (大玉モード Ōdama Mōdo?, lit. "Big Ball Mode"): Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Gaim's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. ◾Gyro Mode (ジャイロモード Jairo Mōdo?): Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Gaim to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. This Arms' finisher is the Twin Bladed Slice (双刃割り Sōba-wari?), which is activated via the Squash function on the Sengoku Driver. Gaim first traps the target in a watermelon energy ball, then slashes the "watermelon" all over until it blows up, raining fire and "watermelon flesh" as the target is destroyed. Banana Arms "Soiya! Banana Arms! Knight of Spear!" ―Transformation announcement Banana Arms (バナナアームズ Banana Āmuzu?) is Gaim's banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed (reserved for Baron), this form's Arms Weapon is the Banaspear, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Burn Casque (バーンカスク Bān Kasuku?, a pun on "Banana") with the Burn Sight (バーンサイト Bān Saito?, see "Burn Casque") visor. In this form, Gaim receives more punching power than Orange Arms, though he suffers from a slightly lower jumping height. However, his other stats have not been touched, making it a good substitute for Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the Gaim Banana Bullet (鎧武(ガイム)バナナブレッド Gaimu Banana Buretto?), which is activated via the Au Lait function on the Sengoku Driver. Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. Durian Arms "Soiya! Durian Arms: Mr. Dangerous!" - Transformation announcement Durian Arms (ドリアンアームズ Dorian Āmuzu?) is Gaim's durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed (reserved for Bravo), this form's Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Duriking Casque (ドリキングカスク Dorikingu Kasuku?) with the ReduSight (レデューサイト RedyūSaito?, short for "Reducer Sight") visor. Daniel utilizes this form in Arendelle during the Invasion. Jinber Arms The Jimber Arms (ジンバーアームズ Jinbā Āmuzu?) are upgraded versions of Gaim's Orange Arms that he can access by replacing his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator with the Genesis Driver's Genesis Core and inserting an Energy Lockseed into it. In these forms, Gaim is equipped with the Sonic Arrow and he wears the Jimber Kabuto (ジンバーカブト Jinbā Kabuto?, lit. "Jimber Helmet") helmet. Even though all 4 Jimber Arms share the exact same stats, each form has its own enhanced skill. In these forms, Gaim's power has increased exponentially, putting him on par with Yggdrasill's New Generation Riders. He attacks with more strength than even Bravo in Durian Arms, and is nearly as fast as Ichigo Arms. However, his maximum jumping height is slightly lower than the jumping height in Orange Arms due to the cumbersome armor, which incidentally resembles a "jinbaori" (陣羽織?), a type of haori specifically made for armored samurai to wear. If Gaim suffers an attack which deals heavy damage, he will revert back to Orange Arms. Jinber Lemon "Soiya! Mix! Jimber Lemon! Ha-Ha!" ―Transformation announcement Jimber Lemon Arms (ジンバーレモンアームズ Jinbā Remon Āmuzu?) is Gaim's orange/lemon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is strength, allowing Gaim to receive an extra boost in power. Because of this, it is the most suited for close combat among the Jimber Arms, as well as the Jimber Arms most frequently used by Gaim. This Arms has three finishing attacks. ◾Sengoku Driver finishers ◾Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash: Gaim floats into the air and spins around. Afterwards, he uses the Sonic Arrow, powered by the Orange Lockseed, to create an alternating row of lemon slices and orange slices, which appear in a line in front of the target. Gaim, powered by the Lemon Energy Lockseed, then initiates a more powerful version of the Burai Kick (無頼キック Burai Kikku?) by leaping through the line of slices and passing through each one before he hits the target. ◾Orange & Jimber Lemon Au Lait: Gaim fuels all the energy from the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he executes a spinning lemon projectile slash on the target. ◾Sengoku Driver + Sonic Arrow finishers ◾Orange Squash + Lemon Energy: Gaim pulls the Sonic Arrow back to its fullest width. All the energy then pools into the arrowhead of the Sonic Arrow, making an alternating row of orange slices and lemon slices appear to form a line in front of the target. Once the charge is done, he lets go, sending a bolt of great power, fueled by the power of both the Orange Lockseed and Lemon Energy Lockseed to pass through the line of slices, slamming into the target. Alternatively, if the target is within a close-quarters radius, the alternating row of slices will not appear. Jinber Cherry "Soiya! Mix! Jimber Cherry! Ha-Ha!" ―Transformation announcement Jimber Cherry Arms (ジンバーチェリーアームズ Jinbā Cherī Āmuzu?) is Gaim's orange/cherry-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Cherry Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is speed, allowing Gaim to move at a blinding pace. Because of this, it can be used either to defeat hordes of enemies or as a quick getaway. Jinber Peach "Soiya! Mix! Jimber Peach! Ha-Ha!" ―Transformation announcement Jimber Peach Arms (ジンバーピーチアームズ Jinbā Pīchi Āmuzu?) is Gaim's orange/peach-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Peach Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is auditory, allowing Gaim to hear from a great distance. Because of this, it can be used to sense an enemy's location. However, it is unable to handle higher-pitched sound waves. Due to its particular enhancements, Jimber Peach Arms is most frequently used outside of battle, instead being typically used in locating rather than engagement. Jinber Melon "Soiya! Mix! Jimber Melon! Ha-Ha!" ―Transformation announcement Jimber Melon Arms (ジンバーメロンアームズ Jinbā Meron Āmuzu?) is Gaim's orange/cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Orange Lockseed and Melon Energy Lockseed. The enhanced skill of this Jimber Arms is unknown, as it has never been used in the series. However, unlike the other Jimber Arms, this form shows the exterior of the fruit rather than the slices of the Energy Lockseed used, but from what StardustXtreme decided, it could be for more a defensive role. This form was used as a Rider Key Clone for reflex training by Sonic Arrows with the other Jinber Forms and used again later in battle against Emma Goodall. Kachidoki Arms "Soiya! Kachidoki Arms! Iza Shutsujin! Ei, Ei, Oh!" ―Transformation announcement Kachidoki Arms (カチドキアームズ Kachidoki Āmuzu?, lit. "Triumph Arms") is Gaim's orange-based completely armored Japanese Shogun form, as well as the evolved form of Orange Arms. Accessed through the Kachidoki Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the DJ Gun, while the helmet Gaim wears is the Kachidoki Kabuto (カチドキカブト? lit. "Triumph Helmet"). Gaim also wields twin orange sashimono marked with his emblem in black called the Kachidoki Bata (カチドキ旗(バタ)? lit. "Triumph Flags"), which are normally attached to his back. In this form, Gaim's power has increased exponentially, making him stronger than even Yggdrasill's New Generation Riders. He attacks with more strength than his Jimber Arms. However, his speed and jumping height are visibly affected due to its bulky armor. As a trade-off, this set of Arms sports impressive defensive power, which is enough for him to withstand the firepower of dozens of Dandeliners with no ill effect. The defensive power of this Arms also allows him to withstand the power of two Suika Arms units attempting to crush him. In Kamen Rider Battride War II, Gaim can perform the Flags Wild Dance (旗乱舞 Bata Ranbu?) attack, where he slashes the enemy with the Kachidoki Bata. This move also acts as Gaim's finishing attack. Kiwami Arms "Lock Open! Kiwami Arms! Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai, Dai Shogun!" ―Transformation announcement Kiwami Arms (極(きわみ)アームズ Kiwami Āmuzu?, lit. "Extreme Arms") is Gaim's fruit basket-based Japanese Shogun evolved and true form of Kachidoki Arms, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the simultaneous use of the Kachidoki Lockseed and Kiwami Lockseed via the Senyo Joint, which replaces his Sengoku Driver's Rider Indicator during the activation of the Kiwami Lockseed. Unified by all of the basic and Energy Armor Parts, Gaim purges both his Kachidoki Arms' Armor Part and Pre-Arms suit to create a silver-white armor suit that bears the Kiwami Kabuto (キワミカブト? lit. "Extreme Helmet") helmet and a long cape, which has been shown to be removable for various uses (i:e bullfighting). Both sides of Gaim's belt are replaced with 6 of his base Lockseeds (3 normal Lockseeds (Orange, Pine, and Ichigo) on his right side and 3 Energy Lockseeds (Lemon, Cherry, and Peach) on his left side), as every available weapon becomes part of the Kiwami Lockseed's weapon summoning arsenal. In this form, Gaim has lost some of his physical might from Kachidoki Arms, but is far more flexible than Kachidoki Arms and still performs better compared to a Jimber Arms. Also, he gains more speed compared to Kachidoki Arms. To make up for the slightly weaker stats, Gaim receives the ability to summon and utilize any of the basic Arms Weapons, as well as any weapon with an attachment slot designed for the Lockseeds, simply by accessing their power through the Kiwami Lockseed. In order to do this, he must turn the Kiwami Lockseed once, which causes the Sengoku Driver to announce the name of said weapon. As an added bonus, Gaim is capable of doing this multiple times to summon different weapons simultaneously if necessary, which can also allow him to fire off the summoned weapons as projectiles against the enemy. Gaim has also been shown to maintain summoned weapons from a different Arms if he transforms directly into Kiwami Arms. In addition, Gaim is also able to bring forth a different weapon in place of his current weapon without turning the Kiwami Lockseed. The attack power of a weapon summoned by this ability, as well as the force of its finishing attack, is far superior than when they are normally wielded by an ordinary Armored Rider or New Generation Rider, allowing Gaim to inflict damage upon an Enhanced Over Lord Inves when any of them are unable to. It is later revealed that using the Kiwami Lockseed is stripping Kouta of his humanity by slowly transforming him into an Over Lord, granting him additional powers, such as manipulation of Helheim's vines and the ability to regenerate damaged Lockseeds. in DC, Daniel takes this further by utilizing the Cracks of Helheim to summon countless Weapons of respective TV Shows, Anime, Games to fire off as projectiles, except the weapons disappear after use. This Arms has four finishing attacks. ◾Sengoku Driver finishers ◾Burai Kick (無頼キック Burai Kikku?): After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he leaps into the air in a somersault and flies in with pure energy coating his foot before making contact with the enemy. ◾Spear Victory (スピアビクトリー Supia Bikutorī?): After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he stabs the Banaspear into the ground, causing multiple banana-shaped projections to encase the enemy. ◾This finisher has a variation. Like Baron's Banana Squash, Gaim releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. ◾Hinawa Daidai Musou Zan (火縄大橙無双斬 Hinawa Daidai Musō Zan?, lit. "Matchlock Great Orange Unrivaled Slash"): After Gaim activates his Sengoku Driver's Au Lait function, he charges the DJ Gun in Taiken Mode with energy surrounded by image projections of fruits before slashing down the target. The fruit image projections scatter on impact. ◾Attachment slot weapon finishers ◾Fruit Basket Charge (フルーツバスケットチャージ Furūtsu Basuketto Chāji?): After Gaim inserts a normal Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay and locks it in place, he fires a powerful blast surrounded by a projection of multiple fruits at the enemy, which envelopes and soon destroys the target. Rapparatta The Rapparatta (ラッパラッター Rapparattā?) is Basco's special trumpet. The Rapparatta has five slots where Ranger Keys can be inserted. With them, he can summon copies of Rangers by playing it. Daniel utilizes this to summon copies of the Ranger, Rider, Sentai and Villian Keys for mainly training purposes instead of being used as puppets to do his dirty work. Summoned Weapons The list of weapons Daniel summoned in the RP thus far. Elucidator «Elucidator» (エリュシデータ, Eryushidēta?) is Kirito's primary weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor that he wields along with «Dark Repulser». Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Elucidator's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The sword is less than 120 centimeters long. Rekka A Shuriken wielded by Cissnei of the Turks, it's mostly used for throwing to be a mid-range weapon, however Daniel only experimented with this weapon during a test run of Weapon Summoning, it is unlikely it'll be used again by Daniel. Wizarswordgun The Magic Sword-Gun WizarSwordGun (魔法剣銃ウィザーソードガン Mahō Kenjū Wizāsōdogan?) is Kamen Rider Wizard and eventually also the main world version of Kamen Rider Mage's main weapon. It is a magical weapon that can transform between a gun and a sword, and is armed with silver bullets, which is aversive to a Phantom. Different Styles also give different elemental attacks when using the WizarSwordGun. This weapon can be summoned via the Connect Ring. To unleash a finishing attack, Wizard (and presumably Mage as well, though this has yet to be shown) lifts the "thumb" on the hand feature to make it open, then he scans his current Transformation Ring on the weapon's Hand Author to give it an elemental charge. After activating either a Shooting Strike or a Slash Strike, the WizarSwordGun will rhythmically chant the Style's respective chant 3 times, with the exception of Infinity Style, which instead chants the main chants for the main four normal Styles once each. Crescent Rose As its name implies, Crescent Rose's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Ruby's crest is engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of Crescent Rose is its converting frame: it allows Crescent Rose to transform into different modes of combat, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form. It can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist. Also, though it appears to be a bolt-action weapon, it does not need to be in its gun mode to fire. In order to use Crescent Rose to its fullest potential, it is implied that a scythe-wielder of equivalent skill to either Ruby or Qrow would be necessary. In particular, the user would have to deal with Crescent Rose's massive recoil: Daniel discovered this during the battle with Leon and decided against using it so he doesn't injure himself, he once again uses it against Guard Armor as it was a bigger target. Singer's Sword This is Inori's Void. While it's length is not clear one can tell that it is very long, far passing the wielder's height. It seems to also enhance the user's physical abilities, enabling them to run up walls and actually lift the sword. It can create disks that act as shields, or stepping stones. The blade is very sharp, able to easily cut Mechas and can create metallic strips that can be used as projectiles to slice objects. X-Gloves Created by Reborn's pet, Leon, these gloves were made especially for Tsuna. He first used the X-Gloves against Mukuro. At first, they appear to be white woolen mittens with the number 27 upon them, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves. The gloves are made out of the same material as the Dying Will Bullets and can ignite the Dying Will Flame without the help of the Dying Will Bullet. The Dying Will Flame surrounds these gloves, allowing Tsuna to physically strike opponents with, essentially, a burning piece of metal. Tsuna is also able to use the Dying Will Flame to propel himself through the air at high speeds with great maneuverability Ember Celica They appear as bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms as gauntlets acting as arm guards. The gauntlets have a golden color and the shells inside are red and orange. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded. A silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger. The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances. However, they either have no solid projectiles or the projectiles explode in contact with another surface. The red shells probably explode on contact, as seen when Melanie Malachite slices a shell in half and both halves hit the floor in two separate explosions, this is supported by the fact that enemies are knocked back, but lack exit or entrance wounds that would be characteristic of being shot with a solid object. They also appear to be incredibly powerful, as a single punch from Yang knocked an entire dance floor outwards in a wave-like quake movement, knocking multiple foes off their feet with ease. Terra's Sword, Warrior of Light's Shield & Goku's Power Pole Terra Brandford's sword used in Dissidia Final Fantasy, nothing is special about this blade. Daniel uses it in conjunction with Warrior of Light's Blue Shield against a training session against Gaim Orange Arms and ShinkenRed Copies he summoned. Gokai Sabers Gokai Saber (ゴーカイサーベル Gōkai Sāberu?): The Gokai Saber is the Gokaigers' primary melee-combat sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook and a Gokai Cylinder in the back of the blade triggered by pressing the Gokaiger logo on its hilt. It's Final Wave attack is the Gokai Slash (ゴーカイスラッシュ Gōkai Surasshu?) where a Ranger Key is inserted into the Gokai Cylinder mounted behind the blade, allowing the Gokai Sabre to perform either an energized slash or fire an energy blade by swinging the sword. In battle Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow will typically trade their Gokai Guns with Gokai Green and Pink for their Gokai Sabers. Buster Sword The Buster Sword (バスターソード, Basutāsōdo?) is a weapon that first appeared in Final Fantasy VII and has since appeared in several other games in the series. It is Cloud Strife's trademark weapon, and was wielded before him by Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley. The Buster Sword serves as an iconic image for Cloud and Final Fantasy VII due to its massive size and is wielded by Cloud in most of his appearances. Medagabryu & Axcalibur The Medagabryu (メダガブリュー Medagaburyū?, lit. "Medal Biting Dragon") is Putotyra Combo's signature weapon, enabling OOO to unleash the full potential of the Core Medals. It can change between its Axe Mode (アックスモード Akkusu Mōdo?) and its Bazooka Mode (バズーカモード Bazūka Mōdo?). When Cell Medals are inserted in the Medagabryu, Kamen Rider OOO can perform a Putotyranno Hissatsu (プトティラノヒッサツ Putotira no Hissatsu?) depending on the weapon's mode. When in Axe Mode, Kamen Rider OOO can perform the Ground of Rage (グランド・オブ・レイジ Gurando obu Reiji?) slash, which is powerful enough to damage Core Medals, or the Strain Doom (ストレインドゥーム Sutorein Dūmu?) blast if the Medagabryu is in Bazooka Mode. The Medagabryu can be used with other forms, which allows it to execute ice-powered slashes. However, only Putotyra Combo is able to control its Bazooka Mode. The Shining Ax-Sword AxCalibur (輝く斧剣アックスキャリバー Kaki Onoken Akkusu Kyaribā?) is the weapon used by Kamen Rider Wizard when he is in his Final Form, Infinity Style. It is an axe/sword hybrid weapon that is transformed from WizarDragon. The head of the axe is shaped like his wing with the sides being able to glow in a multitude of colors. It also sports a dragon head at the upper tip of the ax's blade and connects itself to a Latin cross-like pommel by a golden neck with ridges. Genesis's Rapier Genesis wields the Rapier, a large sword with a red blade, and variably uses it one or two-handed. Genesis can channel magic into his Rapier, endowing it with a red aura and causing runic symbols to emblazon along its length. Genesis makes liberal use of magic and uses spells with fire-type appearances, such as Homing, Flash, and Dark Energy, but it is unknown which of these spells are cast using Materia and which are an extension of his Project G abilities. Daniel uses it in his training against Key Copies. Sonic Arrow The Genesis Bow Sonic Arrow (創世弓ソニックアロー Sōsei Yumi Sonikku Arō?), more commonly referred to as the Sonic Arrow, is a bladed bow weapon used primarily by any Rider who transforms using an Energy Lockseed (except for Kurokage Shin). However, it can be summoned and utilized by Kamen Rider Gaim if he assumes Kiwami Arms. Daniel summoned this outside of Kiwami Arms against all of Jinber Arms Gaim Clones. Persona Card Gained when Daniel faced his other self and become the Arcana of Wrath, Amon, One of the three Gods of Destruction, it is a powerful demon who comprising all classes of the elements, it has immense power, but only lends it to those with strong wills that aren't seduced by the power of destruction. he has two other equals, Asmodeus and Astaroth. Hidden Blade The iconic weapon of the Assassins, the Hidden Blade was used for both stealth assassinations and regular combat. It was their most versatile weapon, with multiple upgrades and forms of use. It consisted of a retractable blade, usually in conjunction with a protective bracer. As such, the blade could be discreetly extended or retracted, making it a valuable and stealthy piece of apparatus. Kagemitsu G4 A Kagemitsu G4 is a metal, tube-like object.1 It is three centimeters in diameter and around twenty-five centimeters long. On one side, a metal fixture like a mountaineering carabiner hangs down, the other side is slightly thicker while the center has a black hole. The colour of the weapon can be customised, while the light of the one meter-long blade is purple. Compared to ordinary swords, Kagemitsu G4 is lighter in weight, which is its main advantage in GGO. However, it also has continuous usage limits due to overheating, as well as battery limits. Brotherhood The Brotherhood is famous for not only being Tidus's weapon, but for its unique appearance, seemingly made of water. It is one of the most recognizable swords in the Final Fantasy series, along with the Buster Sword, the Revolver, the Masamune, the Excalibur, the Ultima Weapon, and others. One of few weapons Daniel unconsciously summoned when his Over Lord powers mixed with Weapon Summoning. Yamato Although Yamato resembles a katana, it is said to be able to cut through anything, as it is even sharper than the Japanese blade, and is imbued with tremendous magic. In fact, this is the only thing shown to be capable of damaging the otherwise invulnerable Devil Bringer. Similar to the Sword of Sparda before it, Yamato was used to seal a pathway to the Demon World—in this case the Hell Gate on Fortuna. The gate is reopened by the Order of the Sword using Yamato, but later destroyed by Dante, using the same blade. One of few weapons Daniel unconsciously summoned when his Over Lord powers mixed with Weapon Summoning. Sparda The Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force Edge, is the beloved demon-forged sword wielded by the The Dark Knight Sparda himself, and magically imbued with his power. Throughout the series, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like power, and in both Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4, it was the main objective of the villains. It is Dante's default weapon in Devil May Cry, and Trish's in Devil May Cry 2. In addition, Vergil is able to summon spectral versions of the Force Edge as his Summoned Swords. One of few weapons Daniel unconsciously summoned when his Over Lord powers mixed with Weapon Summoning. Dual Dao Swords Dual dao swords, also known as twin broadswords, are two metal blades that are to be considered as different parts of the same weapon. The swords can also be used individually as single-edged blades.Dao swords are moderately curved and single-edged, though often with a few inches of the leading back edge sharpened as well; the moderate curve allows them to be reasonably effective in the thrust. Hilts are canted, curving in the opposite direction as the blade, which improves handling in some forms of cuts and thrusts. Cord is usually wrapped over the wood of the handle. Hilts may also be pierced like those of the jian, a straight-bladed sword, for the addition of lanyards. The dual dao swords also had specially-shaped guards that allowed both blades to be sheathed in a single scabbard. One of few weapons Daniel unconsciously summoned when his Over Lord powers mixed with Weapon Summoning. Old Zangestu The Shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized khyber knife. It has no tsuba and no proper hilt; what Zangetsu holds is the cloth-wrapped tang. The sword is as long as Zangetsu is tall (1.75 meters), and has a silver blade with a black edge. The cloth wrapping on the tang seems to react to Zangetsu's will, changing length at a thought or twining about the blade in an impromptu sheath. When in combat, the cloth falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents for mid-range combat, and can wrap up wounds. The wide blade can be used as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, the blade is always in its Shikai form. Yoruichi Shihōin states this Zanpakutō is a full-time released form type because of Ichigo's vast but uncontrollable Reiryoku upon generation of it. One of few weapons Daniel unconsciously summoned when his Over Lord powers mixed with Weapon Summoning. Mace of Zeus “Legendary staff that once belonged to a grand magician.” —Description The Mace of Zeus is Vivi's ultimate weapon and the most powerful staff. It teaches the spell Doomsday, and provides 35 Attack and inflicts Mini with Add Status. Mace of Zeus can be found in Memoria, in the top-left corner of the Stairs room. Tiger Racket "The most powerful long-range racket." One of the strongest staff weapons in FFIX. Relationships Chelsea One of Daniel's online friends and girlfriend for 3 years, he met her on KH-Vids.net and partaken in RP's with her, the two at first enjoying their interests as loving anime, manga and video games it just grew from there and they established one in secret from their parents cause it would be somewhat frowned upon dating from different countries. HE has seen her via Webcam but that's about as much as he is able to see. He becomes a pillar of support for Chelsea during their first world, Traverse Town after being told they are being hunted by someone and reassures her which she took to immediately, considering as Daniel is her first boyfriend. In Inaba, Daniel and Chelsea become more closer than ever before as they live under the same roof, especially after Shadow Teddie's boss fight. In Arendelle, this becomes more evident when Chelsea kisses his cheek before Daniel went off with Luna and Yui to get Elsa and Matt back, not even questioning her choice of people to go with him. Sora A 14 year old youth who gains the Keyblade after his world fallen to Darkness, Sora encounters Daniel and the others, immediately concerned for Riku and Kairi's safety above his own concerns, while the two never got to personally know one another, they worked well together again Leon, eventually making him go on one knee and they would of won had Sora not collapsed form exhaustion. Yui An A.I of Cardinal and the surrogate daughter of Kirito and Asuna, she was found unconscious in Traverse Town and Chelsea took to her, deciding to look after her with Daniel's agreement to help Yui find her Mama and Papa so, Yui passes off as a child or miniaturizes to her ALO form as a Pixie Fairy in battle circumstances, but as an A.I she possessed enough power to defeat an Immortal Class Monster before being detected by the system and erased had Kirito not reacted quickly enough to convert Yui's program into an item. Daniel and Yui form somewhat a older brother/younger sister relationship, despite never being related and converse whenever possible. Cid Highwind Cid is te one who explains to the group about their predicament as well as their location, although a gruff man, he will look out for Sora and the others, the interaction between Daniel and Cid was mostly information. Leon Leon explains the situation to the group, about Ansem, the Heartless and the Keyblade as best as he could, while never personally interacting, he looks out for them in his own way, Daniel and leon parted ways as friends and also as rivals. Yuffie and Aerith Daniel and Yuffie never had much time together, only listening her explain the Heartless or Ansem, the only interaction face to face was before returning to the Crossroads with provisions they provided for them. Harry Potter Daniel becomes a friend to The-Boy-Who-Lived and just acts naturally around him, he does give Harry some insight on his life in the Crossroads about Dumbledore's insistence of staying with the Dursleys when Sirius Black is the obvious Guardian for him as well the abuse harry went through, he even pointed out to Harry that Hagrid wasn't the best choice to collect him, leaving a 11 year old in London with his stuff and the Weasely's despite being a magical family, with seven children which will all go to Hogwarts, calling out the Platform's location loudly and the comparisons between Ginny Weasely to Harry's mother, Lily Potter. Ron Weasley While being on friend terms with Ronald, Daniel never really like him for what he done in the past, stupidly being the over protective big brother when he should respect Ginny's wishes, though Daniel never had a sibling, Ron's attitude was unsure one, especially during the Goble tof Fire, especially considering beign friends with harry for four years and seen the dangers his best friend went though, so it would eb obvious Harry wouldn't need anymore fame or glory or dager. Hermione Granger Daniel loved Hermione's bookworm personality, she was learning about the Wizardign world despite having Muggle parents, he even applauded Hermione's decisions of creating Dumbledore's Army secretly as well magically binding the contract for any sneaks, he even liked her further of suggesting to sue the Quibbler as an interview segment to get word out. Yuna The ex-High Summoner who would save Spira from Sin, she along with Rikku end up in the Crossroads after their world fallen to Darkness in just mere moments before Rikku was about to show her the Sphere Kimarhi found but it was lost to darkness. Yuna finds herself staying close to Rikku during their tenure and finding it most easiest to stay around Daniel who comforted them when no-one else didn't. Rikku One of Yuna's Guardians who is a Al-Bhed as well being Yuna's cousin, she is usually the happy-go-lucky of the team and tries to keep everyone's spirits up even though she knew Yuna's fate, even resorting to kidnapping her at one point, Rikku changes to being more open with herself in X-2 as well as conquering her fear of lightning by camping literally in the Thunder Plains. Rikku stays with Yuna at all times while finding comfort that someone cares for them, being Daniel. Captain Marvelous Daniel and Marvelous formed a rapport between them as well giving them the question of why they fought and the consequences, the two work together whenever it was possible, Marvelous briefly acquires the Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Key to utilize against T.K. only to be returned. Luka Milify Daniel bonded with Luka more so then any of the males of the Gokaigers, followed by Ahim being a close second, he explains to her what ahs happened so far in their journey while Luka openly admits her past to him despite only meeting him in just a day, explaining what the Zanygack have done to her world, bringing the population into poverty as wlel her own sister, Fia passing away due to an illness and the cold. Luka would be switched into Daniel's body during the fight against a Commander due to his ability, she takes it in stride and goes out, changing his look and buying him expensive clothing, all the while, getting fan girls again while Daniel actually looked after her body he was in, respecting her wishes and didn't try copping a feel of his new assets, even getting two men to back off after they track her down cause of Luka's keen eye for fake jewelry. Before the day to return to the Crossroads, Luka along with Ahim took the chance to talk with him to thank him for looking after them during their stay, even though they could fight themselves, it felt nice knowing someone as him was protecting him and suggested he sleepover, provided he agree his hands were bound and no perverted actions, this signified a great amount of trust between the three of them as Dnaiel bougth borh girls a hairclip while Luka gave him a yellow jewelry ring from her personal collection and Ahim, a bracelet she made in which Daniel wears nearly all times. Ahim de Famille Daniel and Ahim interacted a few times with Luka being around as the big sister-type with Ahim opening up and telling him of what the Zangyack did to her, destroying the planet of Famille and scattering her people across the stars, she took up privacy to get stronger as well as serve as a beacon to her people with her wanted poster along with revenge on the Commander who took her home. Ahim would be the one to suggest to Luka they sleep with Daniel on the last night and talk about whatever they wanted, especially as Daniel served to save them from otherwise dangerous outcomes whenever he could, Luka agreed almost immediately provided they had a assurance plan which Daniel took, Ahim made the bracelet she given to him as thanks and received a hair-clip Alternate Hermione Granger (Mione) Daniel and Mione form a friendly relationship and usually visits the household Daniel, Chelsea and Yui live in to ensure it's in clean condition, he learnt Mione had just finished Seventh year compared to the hermioen Granger he knows in Fifth Year, even more surprised that Mione is in a student-teacher relationship with an Alternate Oerba Yun Fang, Dnaiel did accidently see Mione naked but this was only due to him arriving home earlier than expected and Mione not having a firm grasp on the towel around her when greeting him. He never said anything about the incident to anyone else, lest he get hexed or attacked by Alternate Fang in which Mione would most likely the same. Alternate Oerba Yun Fang While being surprised to see her, Daniel retained all memories of the woman due to being an Alternate version of the original and having a relationship with an Alternate Hermione, she helped him and Chelsea and Yui sleepover at the apartment the two stayed in as well as guide them around town, the two never had a lot of conversation due to either work or different living accommodations now, but Fang collects Yui from the day care as well as keep an eye on her until Chelsea or Daniel return home so she isn't left alone. Neptune Daniel scolded Neptune in Hogwarts when she attempted to perform the Killing Curse and literally stopped her mid-way, telling she was very stupid as casting that spell would be tracked by the Ministry and send her to Azkaban immediately, even forewarning her the other Forbidden Curses, Imperio and Crucio are also one-way tickets. Neptune took this advice and did not attempt it or the aforementioned Curses again. Matthew Daniel and Matt never converse for too long, the best they have is just being allies, Daniel does scold in Elsa's Ice Palace for him running after her despite what could of happened if the ice broke while Elsa crossed the fjords or that someone similarly like T.K. could appear again and he had only begun to train, Dnaiel acknowledged Matt's Plasmids from Rapture from Luna but he knew even that wouldn't be enough to protect himself or Elsa. Investigation Team Daniel and the Investigation Team get along well, even on a Tecaher-Student relationship (Not in that way!) but he trusts Yu Narukami's leadership skills despite being younger than he was, Yosuke he was on somewhat friendly terms while Chie and Yukiko, he respected them as proper woman and even said so in the Camping Trip and didn't receive the Mooroka Vomit treatment like Yosuke and Yu said otherwise. Knaji tatsumi he didn't mind either, especially with his sewing skills and creating plushies of the Gokaigers, Rise Kujikawa, he found quite a lovely individual while Teddie, he found somewhat annoying with his bear puns. Naoto Shirogane, he never discovered his true identity but respected the young youth, after return from the Inaba, Dnaiel regained his memories of Naoto and thought her to be cute. Emma Goodall Daniel and Emma meet after the return from Inaba and become acquainted through Draco's nonsense of the IS of Umbridges's remaining in power, he had to internally praise Emma's tactics in battle and the two become friends, as well as telling Emma of her Japanese Counterparts, the Gokaigers (Since SUper Meagforce is the American version). Later, Emma comes to Daniel and asks to be his student to get stronger, which greatly surprises him but he accepts. Anna Daniel first met Anna when she was going to bring back Elsa and thaw the winter, he along with Luna Lovegood and Yui went with her so she was at least protected as they had no ties to the Kingdom, he got to know he and was bewildered at Anna's sudden marriage despite it being only a few hours, he was sarcastic at ANna's idea of throwing a snowball at the Snow Giant after being evicted Elsa Daniel first met Elsa personally when she was escaping Arendelle, causing the water to freeze but talked to her in her Ice Palace when she summoned her Ice Giant to evict them from the premises, but Daniel stopped the Giant and stated they'd leave willingly, but not before imparting Elsa words of wisdom which afterwards, Elsa begun to consider despite her emotional turmoil. Daniel would later meet Elsa again during the snowstorm in Arendelle and witnessing Han's true colours as well as Elsa unfreezing the winter with the power of love, witnessing Han's being shipped back to his twelve older brothers as well as the Duke of Weselton being sent back and attending the celebratory Ice Rink dance as the citizen accepted her powers. Daniel would then take up command of Arendelle's defenses when a sudden invasion came, showing rather impressive leadership skills, utilizing the abilities of those around him, dividing the tasks to what the guards and his allies could do, Elsa didn't question his sudden orders despite only having one conversation with him being complete strangers, probably due to never having considered a invasion to occur and how to react to it and that he helped Anna, finding him more trusting than Hans. Kristoff Daniel and Kristoff are somewhat friends, being the only males on the trip to the North Mountain, Daniel considers Kristoff a bit crazy by talking with his Reindeer, Sven and even more so when talking to the 'love experts'. Olaf Daniel didn't find Olaf to be very unsusual considering his background a gamer and seen movies where a Snowman does talk, though, he was perplexed at Olaf's desire for Summer despite what happens to snow in that period of time, but Olaf seems aware of this but doesn't let it faze him. Dolores Umbridge The moment Daniel first met the woman, he immediately disliked her and during the class of Defense the Dark Arts, he attended two classes before leaving, declaring the lessons to be useless, especially for the Fifth years who'd have to undergo a OWL's Wizarding Level Exam later on in the year. Needless to say, Daniel avoided Umbridge almost like the plague, he however, was the first few to join the Dumbledore's Army plan Hemrione created without any questions, finding it amusing to do things Umbridge hated as well as imposing her will upon the school, this eventually comes to a head with Professor Trelawney and Yui were about to evicted from the premises due to history, Daniel had to stop Chelsea from killing her and talk sense into her before waylaying into Umbridge herself in front of witnesses not with weapons but words, even using one of Educational Decree's as a example that while she may have the power to release a teacher or student from the school, it doesn't involve their living accommodations as only the Headmaster can decide, in which Dumbledore conveniently turns up at that moment. Daniel would be one of the few people to watch Dolores Umbridge get her pink cardigan ass handed to her by Chelsea and deep down, he loved Chelsea for it, cause if she didn't do it, he would, considering the damage she done as 'Headmistress', stuttering the student's growth due to Cornelius Fudge's paranoia and refusal to believe Voldermort had indeed returned. Dumbledore Daniel and Dumbledore never any personal face time one on one due to staying away from Harry due to discovering or rather assuming he may leak information to Voldermort though their mental connection, but Daniel grows suspicious of his activities, especially when Dumbledore knew Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and created the wards for Godric's Hollow, sending Hagrid when any other teacher would be suitable, like McGonagall for example, this most likely stems from Daniel reading fanfictions that Dumbledore is manipulative, seeing the big picture to get the glory as the Leader of the Light, but the fan fictions make a good point. Kinishiro Morooka While Daniel disliked him for his constant friction and self-made conclusions, the two were strictly on fellow teacher basis, the two never came to blows or arguments as Daniel didn't want to give him the satisfaction, when he learnt of his death, he gave a silent prayer to him as a fellow teacher as well as a human being. Noriko Kashiwagi Daniel found Kashiwagi to be not his type, especially her trying to swoon him over with suggestive comments alone, he seriously told her he was dating someone and threatened her for sexual harassment which he was afraid to do, putting off Kashiwagi almost immediately. Trivia *Daniel was the first person to utilize the Weapon Summoning and it's potential of switching weapons in mid-battle, in Arendelle, he is the first person to create a mode of transportation relative to his size. *Daniel's Keyblade is based off Monty Oum's Dead Fantasy's Kairi/Namine incarnation, he can change it into a shotgun as showcased in a mock fight so it's possible he can telekinetically control copies of this weapon like in Dead Fantasy. *Daniel is the first Male to transform into a female Super Sentai, being GokaiYellow in Luka's body while the second being Gai Ikari was with Chelsea's. *Daniel's first Rider Weapon is actually the Wizarswordgun used in Kamen Rider Wizard by Haruto Souma to save Chelsea form being swarmed with Heartless in the Alleyway. *Daniel exhibits a symptom of the first use of the King's Right Hand when summoning Inori's weapon, his eyes turning blank, this seems to show supernatural weapons or occurrences can occur as well. *Daniel is the first person to have summoned Crescent Rose and Ember Celica, the respective weapons of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, who are also sisters even though they have different mothers by birth. *Daniel was the first Male to see Mione Granger's (Alternate's) body even though it was by accident on her part. *Daniel was the first person to meet his fictional show crush, Luka Milify, Chelsea being the second with Gai Ikari shortly after and Tommy Oliver later on. *Daniel's Persona is based of Amon, the God of Wrath from Shadow Hearts, it's Shadow Form is based off the first game, being more demonic while it's Covenant Form is the Persona as well Amon being a major plot device within Covenant as one of three Gods alongside Astraroth and Asmodeus as Demons, if Daniel stayed in Inaba and MAXed out with Yu Narukami, he would gain Neo Amon, releasing all of Amon's restrained power which in SH: Covenant, is an optional Fusion for Yuri to obtain, but it's most likely in canon, Yuri does acquire this form as Astraroth becomes Neo Astraroth in the only battle he is fought, making Astraorth's initial form not a Boss Battle, if Daniel remained and unlocks his Third-Tier Persona, it would become Dark Seraphim or by another name, Seraphic Radiance, a God incarnated by the Soul of the Earth which would have the power to control over life and death. *Daniel was meant to be playing Kingdom Hearts 1.5 -HD ReMIX- before the journey, by coincidence, the first world the group travel to is Traverse Town, the first world Sora awakens in after Destiny Island's fallen to darkness. *Daniel's usage of Kiwami Arms will gradually change his body into that of an Overlord, as the Kiwami Lockseed is a seed of the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge, the process is indicated by how much ordinary food Daniel eats, when he doesn't eat anything, it's a sign his body is changing, the first sign would be eating less, the second being creating Helheim flora under his feet, a sign his powers as a Over Lord are beginning to awaken, the third being able to repair damaged Lockseeds as well being able to override an Over Lord's flora and the fourth being if he does take a mortal injury to maybe the stomach, he'll heal at a much faster rate than an ordinary person would and the complete transformation would be to eat one of the fruits of Helheim and become an Overlord completely, giving him access to open up Cracks to summon Inves to do his bidding. *Daniel is the first person to look into the Universe of Weapons it's shared companion Universal Spiritual/Techniques learning of the weapons that they never heard of such as Kirito's Plasma Sword from Gun Gale Online, Ichigo Kuroskai's True Zangestu, Naruto's Rasengan and Shadow Clones with Avatar Element bending to name a few, the first two being weapons that haven't been made when the RP started while the last was he never seen Avatar the Last Airbender at the time. *Daniel expresses a desire to meet Oerba Dia Vanille in Final Fantasy XIII, this is due to at seeing her FMV form, he fell for her but the thing that stopped him completely falling for the girl was her Australian accent as it was annoying but after playing on, he grew to accept this and of Vanille's backstory, eventually deciding Vanille would be as a gamer put it, his Waifu of the PS3 Final Fantasy era, with Yuna being the PS2 and PS1, Feena from Grandia, for handheld consoles, he has Rise Kujikawa or Naoto Shirogane fill the PS Vita while PSP, he chooses Aqua from Kingdom hearts Birth by Sleep. WIth the recent revelation of Final Fantasy XV for the PS4, he selects Luna despite there being little to no information about her. *Daniel still carries magical training weights on the arms and legs from Hogwarts weighing at least as much as a cannonball, in reference to Captain Marvelous's superhuman-like strength, it is unknown what would happen if he discards them, it would be assumed, he gain speeds that may equal to Rock Lee's stature during the Chuunin Exams against Gaara. *If Daniel were in Avatar the Last Airbender Series, if going by eye color, he'd be considered an Earth Bender with a possibility of Metal Bending as well, Daniel learnt of this show properly through the Nostalgia Critic reviewing the Top 11 Best Avatar Episodes when Daniel only seen one episode and after watching the three Books in three days, he became also a fan of the Show, though, he refuses to watch the Legend of Korra until all the DVDs are released. *In Arendelle, Daniel hears Anna's singing of For the First Time in forever and thought of it as it as very good, prior to this, Daniel never watched Frozen and thus, wasn't familiar with the world, he even questions The 'Fixer-Upper' song by the Trolls and thought of it as unnecessary when something more serious was going on. *In the Hall of Keys, Daniel sees a new Rider Key by the name of Kamen Rider Drive and found it confusing when in actual fact, Kamen Rider Drive would be the 16th Neo-Heisei Rider after Gaim as well as break the tradition of the Main Rider having a motorcycle and instead, having a car. *Daniel makes a note of Olaf not being the first sentient Snowman he seen, seeing The Snowman and Jack Frost as well as his Persona incarnation. *Daniel admits to snowboarding for the first time while carrying Anna back to Arendelle, during his time at School, it was planned to go to a skiing resort as a Residential Trip but it was changed when a Home Room Teacher left and new one came to just be staying at lodge, it was rather disappointing, but during the trip to Arendelle, he knows balance is especially important as Chie Satonaka stated in the Skiing Trip in Persona 4 Golden. *Daniel's main battle theme is Ranbu Escalation, the main theme when Gaim Kiwami Arms or Baron Lemon Energy Arms would appear, the song revolving around what someone could do with the ultimate power at their disposal and on how it could change them as well their views or ideals could change with such power, also indicating that power can also cause conflict as well as stating it's never a easy task to make said ideals true as well. *When Daniel fights Emma Goodall for the first time, 'Closer' from Naruto Shippuden is played but fan dubbed by AmaLee who both Daniel and Chelsea enjoy as she fan dubs some noteworthy Anime Opening and Endings. *Daniel's Kamen Rider show is Kamen Rider Decade then afterwards, Den-O, Double, OOO, Wizard and Gaim in that order, and with Super Sentai, he started with Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger which is Jungle Fury's American counterpart and continued from then on, but his particular favourite is Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger which Super Megaforce is based on, Dnaiel found it somewhat stupid that the Megaforce team's motif of animals change to Pirates along with the edited fight scenes the Armada. *During the Concert, Daniel takes on the role of an MC despite his personality, this was only due to the hype and atmosphere of the idea of a concert, even surprising everyone and himself with doing at least three songs in succession provided with a bottle of water like how stand-up comedians have on hand. Daniel's first song is Clear Mind from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's which was the first insert song in the show with lyrics, his second song being ~Time Judged All~ in Kamen Rider OOO taking on the role of Eiji Hino as well being one the favorite themes of OOO that he enjoyed, Power to Tearer sharing that spot while his third song would be Climax Jump, the catchiest theme tune. *Daniel would surprise the concert with surprising everyone with Harry Potter singing Life is Showtime from Kamen Rider Wizard while Ginny and Ronald Weasely singing W-B-X~ Double Boiled Extreme from Kamen Rider Double and doing a Duet with Ronald performing Time Judged All as Ankh's role and teaming up with Harry, Ronald and Tommy Oliver for Climax Jump which is in coincidence, all from the Kamen Rider Series. *Daniel would make a suggestion for a good finale ending and once again, funnily enough the ending songs were Te Wo Tsunagou (Let's Hold Hands) from ''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and 21 Core Medals, emphasizing on the importance of family even if they all come from different backgrounds, even stating the whole world is in a sense, a family in itself while the last piece is to Super Hero Taisen Z which is a crossover between Tokunatsu shows that would air in Japan, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, 'Inazumaman'' and Space Sheriff Gavan with the song being 'Jochaku~ We are Brothers'' in which Akira Kushida who sung Power to Tearer, Tsuyoshi Matsubara who did the opening and one of the artists of it's ending to 'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' and the Kamen Rider Girls that Chelsea enjoys. *Out of the most of his Gaim transformations, Kiwami Arms is used the most due to it's variability in different Weapons to utilize, with Orange Arms a close second and Banana coming third while the other forms are less, this is due to Banana Arms is based on a European Knight in which Daniel hails from the United Kingdom while Orange Arms is based on a Samurai in Japan and Kiwmai Arms, a Shogun. *Daniel's sight is shown to be very good at distances when finding Alternate Yuna in the Maester Box despite being on the other side of the stadium, while also being able to make a connection that the Spira they were in wasn't the one they were familiar with. *In Spira, Daniel, Chelsea, Emma and Yui would briefly meet a blue haired woman with cat ears with a bow and arrow, being Sinon from ALfheim Online. Category:Characters